The War is coming
Kuzanku: -All it did was rain. Why would anyone want to live in this dreadful village? This is something Zane thought to himself every day. Zane stood upon the roof of his apartment building. His light blue hair becoming soaked and falling around his face. Upon his face, he wore a rebreather that was not a typical looking one. First off it covered his entire face like a gas mask. On each side of the bottom of the mask were exhaust ports. Around his eyes was a purple visor. Allowing him to see through it and keep toxins out. On top of the mask, the Amegakure symbol was carved into it. On each side of the mask, multiple pieces of leather like material kept it attached tightly to Zane's face. Zane wore his newly achieved Chuunin vest. Which was purple and blue representing the village of Amegakure. The vest was zipped up, however the fish nets underneath came out to just above Zane's elbows like a short sleeve shirt. On his back, Zane still wielded the same katana he's used for years. It was attached by it's holster by a rope that went around his body. The katana was a family heirloom and was the only thing he had left of them so he kept it close to him at all times. On his hands, Zane wore black cloth gloves which allowed for more grip on the handle of the blade and also for fashion purposes. On his lower back, he had a pouch filled with smoke, explosive, and flash bombs. On his hips, pouches containing kunai and shuriken held themselves there. He wore basic flak pants like any other chuunin or jounin. Along with the basic shinobi sandals. Zane looked down at Amegakure and whispered, "War is coming. Yet, our plans are constantly changing." he sighed and turned to face the location of the Amekage's office. Zane began to sprint on the rooftop be and once he came to the edge. His right foot pushed off of it and threw his body high into the air. Zane glided through the air and landed on another roof. Repeating this pattern as he splashed in the puddles and became more and more soaked in the rain. It seemed that Zane was heading towards the Amegake's office to speak with him.- Eatle: -Kazuki would be sitting in his office reading a book as he sighed loudly he sat there with his spiky navy blue hair and a long white coat that reached to his knees. He would be wearing a purple shirt under his coat and black pants wiggling his toes in his black sandals while reading. He would have his customary Amekage hat hanging on his back since he didn't wear it on his head often. Kazuki would place the book down and place his hand under his chin closing his eyes. He would listen and hear the raindrops hitting the ceiling. "I love this city but this rain sure as hell is depressing". He would place his book down andget up from out of his chair and stick his head out the window looking outside as the rain kept pouring. Kazuki would go back to his chair and take a seat placing his feet on the desk Leaning his chair back. He picked up his book and started reading for a short amount of time till he threw the book on the floor. "That book is boring". He closed his eyes and remembered that the a war between The Hidden Leaf and The Hidden Rain. "The civilians are looking for towards me for leadership so i can't show weakness" Kazuki got up from his chair once more and placed his hands behind his back. He would pace back and forth as he would try to think up a plan. His facial expression would change as nothing would appear in his mind. He had only been a Kage for a few days so this would all be nerve wracking to him. He would scratch his right eyebrow as he looked around. "I'm going to need a little help preparing what i should do next" Kazuki would sigh. "I wonder where Zane is at he could help me think up a gameplan" Kazuki would turn around and look at his desk. "But Zane is not here and i can't keep depending on him. I'll have to think up my own strategy Kazuki went back to his seat and pulled out a map from under his desk and started to observe it. He pointed at a few spots on his map and circled it red. "These look like good spots for Ame's Jonins to ambush". A smile would come across his face as he kept strategizing. "There is going to be alot of blood" Kazuki would say to himself as a cold expression appeared on his face.- Kuzanku: -Zane had made it to the Amekage's mansion. With swiftness he slid through Kazuki's open office window and rolled onto the carpet. Of course, the carpet was now soaked. However, Zane rolled to his feet and regained his regular posture. He rubbed the back of his head and giggled slightly underneath the rebreather, "Sorry for the delay Kazuki." he stated with a joyful tone. He then noticed Kazuki looking over the map and battle plans as he folded his arms, "I came to ask, are we sticking to the original plan. Now that you're Amekage we can't avoid the war." his eyes looked over Kazuki. Zane's aura had changed from a goofy relaxed one to a serious tone. Zane reached down and pointed towards the map, "We need to take care of the medical units. If they decide to send medical units to the front line, kill them first and make sure no wounded enemies escape. I also believe that we shouldn't take hostages. They could give out Intel if they escape." he explained thoughtfully. Zane began to pace in front of Kazuki's desk as he began to ask, "What do we know of the Hokage? What Kekkei Genkai or releases does he bare? Do you have any Intel on their front lines so we can adjust our team accordingly?" a lot was flowing through Zane's head. He still was not sure how he felt about the war and he was not sure if he would handle his own personal matter first. All he truly cared about was keeping Kazuki safe. Other then that, he could lose the war for all he cared. He wasn't a fan of Amegakure and but he wasn't a fan of anything to be quiet honest. He stopped in the center of the room and turned towards Kazuki, "What's our line up?" he asked. He hoped that Kazuki would stay in Amegakure. For now, battle planning was going to be a major pain.- Eatle: -Kazuki would still be sitting there marking areas in the map and strategizing. He lift his head up and would see Zane swiftly sliding through the open office window as Zane got up and asked him some questions. Kazuki would answer them. "Becoming Amekage made the war top priority but don't worry Zane. We are sticking to the Original plan i have not forgotten about that. We'll need to do that quickly during the war. So I'll be assisting you." Kazuki would stand up as he walked towards the window looking at the rain. He would walk back to his desk where he would see Zane pointing towards the map. "The medical units should be the first to fall with them around this war will take forever to finish." Kazuki placed his hand behind his back as he looked up at the ceiling. "Killing the medical ninjas and the wounded ninjas would be a quick and simple so thats the method we will have to take and you are right. Hostages have a chance of escaping so we'll kill everyone. "I don't know much about the Hokage. I've never seen the Hokage with my own eyes. I'm not even sure of the Hokage's gender." Kazuki would sigh as he took a seat on his desk. "Not knowing who the Kage is will be troublesome especially since we don't know what he or she is capable of" I have no info of the frontlines for now. I've sent some Jonins (NPC) to go do some Intel on the hidden leaf and find out everything that will be useful to know so we can finish the war as soon as it starts. "So until then we'll have to wait for them. but for now the war will wait. We will goto our original plan and purge Amegakure".- KuroNaraII: Kuro sat at the edge of his hospital bed, bandages wrapped around the upper right side of his face. He brought his hand up over the bandages, frowning softly. A medical doctor stepped in looking at him with a bright smile "Ah.." he looked down at his chart "Kuro Nara? That's it right? I'm sorry to say, but.. You're going to be blind in that eye for the rest of your life young man." Kuro already knew this, but hearing it from a doctor had a certain "approvement" sort of feeling of his worries. He stepped up off the bed, turning and facing the doctor. Kuro's face was littered with bruises and his bottom lip had a small cut upon it, he let his frown crawl into somewhat of a smile "I appreciate what you've done." The doctor looked up at him "I knew you looked familiar, you're the new Amekage's adoptive brother right?" Kuro walked past him, ignoring his last comment. "Thanks again Doc." Kuro made his way through the hospital, thinking. He had to see his older brother, but he could not tell him of what had happened. Could he? Kuro kept his movement slow and steady, wanting to make sure he didn't increase any of his previous injuries. He nodded towards the female at the welcome desk, before making his way out to the streets of Amegakure. Feeling the rain, he did not approve. Always fucking rain, he seen that the new Kage's office was not too far meaning he wouldn't have to travel in the rain. He formed the Ram handseal "Body flicker" he whispered as his body faded from seemingly from existence and reapparing at the front door of the Amekages office. His bigger brother was a leader now, and he had to respect that he wouldn't always be there for him as he had to be there for the village first. Kuro brought his hand up, hesitating to knock against the door wondering if his brother might've been in a meeting. Kuro pulled his collar around his neck more, as to hide the Curse mark. He finally decided, pressing three simple knocks against the door. MonstrousIntent: /me Shi was on his way into the village again after a small walk out in the rain. Though his hair had a product on it now that protected him from the wetness weighing him down and instead made it roll off. His entire physique was built for agility combat so he couldn’t take on a single extra pound that could alter the outcome. His new clothes he had obtained with the money he collected outside the village over his year in the wilderness suited him well. A long black coat hanging to mid-thigh under a scarf designed to conceal his neck. This covered only part of the gas mask he wore with red lenses that filtered the outside world into an almost easier to see High definition view. The goggles on his head were just for show but the arm band on his left shoulder was all too real. It was the mark of an Amegakure shinobi. He still had thoughts of adding a rogue Konoha band to his outfit. The sleeves of his coat slipped down over the black gloves and the flaps of it on his chest covered a black shirt covered in leather straps that held all 38 of his senbon. He kept his old pants though, they fit perfectly and he enjoyed the mobility and design of them but switched out his shoes for strapped full covering shoes that protected his feet more. This was vital for some one that moved at high speed often. His snow white hair was waving in the wind of the dark clouded skies, brushing over the top of his mask. With the two new katana on his back, one white and the other black to continue the yin and yang theme he looked like a child from a horror movie. His head faced up to the Kage’s office and he sighed, the sound sounding deeper and more demonic through the filter of his mask. A personal design and touch he thought of himself. Without hesitation, he jumped up onto the roof of the building realizing that he should report into the kage’s office for a mission as well as to introduce himself since he was an openly accepted outsider in this village. His entrance was quick, elegant, and flawless using the lightning chakra flow into his metal shin guards and arm guards as a conductor so that his body received the agility bonus. He entered through the window and landed in front of the kage with his fist to the floor, his head down and the back of his jacket flapping in the wind he created with his own speed before both ends fell against the back of his thighs again and onto the floor. “Lord Amekage, Im the new recruit Shi Namikaze reporting for my first assignment.” He did not move an inch from where he stood and his voice sounded much deeper than that of a 13 year old due to the mask’s voice altering filters. He awaited a response patiently while dropping the effects of his chakra flow as to not waste precious chakra. Eatle: -Kazuki would be discussing with Zane about the strategy they would use to take care of the War and their personal business. Kazuki would keep looking at the map. He stopped as he heard a knocking on his door. Kazuki would walk over to the door and open it. He looked down and saw Kuro standing there. "Hey Kuro how are you?" Kazuki would say rubbing while rubbing Kuro's head. "Come on in Kuro" Kazuki would take a seat. He would look back at Kuro and could tell something was bothering him. "Kuro what's the matter?" Kazuki would ask. He would see Kuro sit quiet and not respond. "Fine then tell me whenever you feel like it." Kazuki would sit down on his chair placing his feet up as he sat there lost in thought. He would rub both of his eyebrows as he continued to worry about the upcoming. "This is troublesome without any knowledge of what we're going up against this war is very unpredicatble" Kazuki thought. He would mark more areas on his map with a red marker. "I could hide troops through the forest and plan a few ambushes." Kazuki would shake his head. "That won't work with the Hyuga clan and Uchiha clan in that area it almost impossible to hide from the Sharingan and Byakugan. The Leaf homes two clans with incredible Dojutsu." He would think a little bit more. "I could get some Ninjas to cast the Hidden Mist Jutsu but that technique can't fool the Byakugan so it's still ineffective" Kazuki put his marker down and decided to worry about the problem later. as soon as he placed the marker down he saw a boy entering his window with his fist landing to the ground and his head down. Kazuki quickly pulled out two Kunai from his sleeves and held them firmly while standing up preparing to attack. "Who are you?" Kazuki said widening his eyes. "The boy told him that his name was Shi Namikaze" Kazuki placed his Kunai down on the his desk as he sighed. "Shi Namikaze that's quite and entrance you made you startled me" Kazuki sat back down. "Shi Namikaze you don't have anything for the moment but for now you can watch around Amegakure and see if you find anyone suspicious." Kazuki looked at him "In times of war there are bound to be enemy spies. Keep a look out." Kazuki turned his attention to the window as the rain poured. "You can't trust anyone out there so if you do find someone suspicious do not take them hostage they have a chance of escaping. Just kill them on the spot. You're young so enemies of a Jonin rank won't expect you to try anything" Kazuki would give a cold stare. "Is that understood Shi Namikaze"- Kuzanku: -Zane turned as his discussion was interrupted. Kuro would enter the room as Zane just gave him a cold stare and remained silent. He did not like butting into others personal matters and personally Kuro did not seem to interest him at the moment as he had more on his mind. Zane folded his arms behind his back, crossing them at the wrist in a gentleman like manner as he turned to Kazuki, "We do not hide from Konoha. We rush them. Hiding is beyond pointless against the doujutsu. It would be smart to double team people with doujutsu and take them out just as quick as medics." he stated. Suddenly, a man flew threw the window landing with his fist in the floor in a ninja gaiden like stance. Zane didn't even flinch as he looked at Shi, "A Namikaze in Amegakure. Odd? Shouldn't you be in Konoha? Also, flashy entrance but you were a tad slow. In the moment the Amekage could've killed you. Next time be swifter." afterwards he smiled behind the rebreather as Zane enjoyed being the fastest shinobi in Amegakure do to his little Kekkei Genkai. After Kazuki and Shi spoke he turned to Shi and added, "Also, don't go around spouting your last name. People will think you're a spy and attempt to kill you." afterwards Zane returned to Kazuki. His eyes continued to grow colder as he stated, "Hidden Mist jutsu won't do any good. We'll be blind as well. It would be wiser to throw flash bombs in before attacking the doujutsu users." he said with a shrug and a sigh. He was not sure how'd that work. He tapped his chin and continued "We'd have just a small window to execute them while they're blind. We'll need the fastest shinobi to do that I assume. It'll have to be a ambush" he stated before recrossing his arms behind his back.- Eatle: -Kazuki would rub his chin as Zane continued to talk. He knew Zane's plans were pretty smart as he continued to listen. "Rushing into the battlefield seems a little reckless not to mention the fact that we don't know much about the enemies at this point. but you are right we do not hide from Konoha." Kazuki had to change his strategy a bit knowing that it wouldn't work the way he would want it to work. "He kept his eyes on the Namikaze. I've never seen him here before and a Namikaze normally belongs in Konoha but this one. I see something in him" He thought as he turned his attention back to Zane. "The Hidden Mist jutsu will obscure our vision as well what was i thinking" Kazuki thought as he would scratch his head as he though more about what Zane was saying. "Flash bombs would work he responded. We would also need quick ninjas who can take advantage of the Flash quickly slicing up all of the Konoha Shinobi. I'll leave you in charge of that. You can take care of that Objective as soon as we enact our original plans. I will be assisting you in this war." Kazuki would point at Kuro. Kuro is part of the Nara clan. "He can use shadow possession to immobilize some of the forces while they are beind distracted by the flash. If we can manage to capture one. We can get some information out of them and after we have a good amount of information we can kill them." Kuro would still be quiet as Kazuki looked over at him. Kazuki would sigh as he kept on strategizing. "Zane we should move around through out the battlefield as well. It's a little risky but if we can get to each platoon after we kill some incoming Shinobis and Medics the enemies will fall in a short amount of time." Kazuki would look at Zane "Promise me one thing. Do not kill any genins they don't have a choice to be in the war. if we encounter violent genins do your best to knock them out. If they do not stay down you may slaughter at will." Kazuki could be violent but killing young kids was something he would never do unless it was necessary.- Kuzanku: -Zane nodded, "I had no intent of killing Genin. I also had no intent of even attacking one. I'm much faster then them, dodging will do enough." he turned to Kuro and smirked underneath the rebreather. His eyes had emotion to them as he looked at Kuro, "You will be assisting me largely in taking out shinobi. With your shadows and my swiftness, we'll be an excellent combo." Zane then turned to Kazuki his eyes turning cold and serious once more. He glared at him and asked, "You keep saying you're joining us on the battlefield, what exactly do you mean by that?" he then kept his back to the Namikaze. However, he began to speak to him, "Recon the outskirts of Konoha. Find out anything you can. You seem fast, I believe you can handle it. Kazuki, do you agree? He's only a Genin, they won't expect it." Zane then turned and patted Kuro on the back, "Are you okay? You seem...tense." he peered into his eyes. Zane felt that Kuro was uncomfortable or just not in a good mood. It was human instinct to be quiet honest and Zane needed him to be on his top game, "Is the war scaring you?" he asked with a tender voice.- Eatle: -Kazuki would answer Zane's question. "What i mean by i will joining you on the battlefield is me saying I'm going to fight along side my fellow shinobis. I won't just sit around and let you guys shed blood. That's not the kind of leader i want to be" Kazuki would look at Zane. "You and Kuro are like family. If something were to happen to you both. I would be upset with myself." Kazuki would look at a picture in his office where it would be His mother, Grandmother, Kuro at age 3 and himself at age 6 the picture was a month before his mother died. "Kuro is my adoptive brother but i consider him to be my real brother." Kazuki would look at Zane. "You and Kuro are the only best friends i've ever had and i won't lose you two." Kazuki said with a smile on his face as he sighed. Kazuki looked at Shi for a little bit and turned his head to stare out the window. "This Rain will always keep falling but we won't. We're strong shinobi seperately but together we can..... no we will be unstoppable."Go and get some rest you two" Kazuki would get up from his chair and walk to the door. "I'm going to go relax my mind with a nice walk. "If you want to come you two are welcomed to." Kazuki said placing his hat on his head and walking out of the room slowly- MonstrousIntent: /me Listening to both men, Shi responded by charging his shin guards and gauntlets with lightning chakra flow again and took off out the window as fast as he had entered the room. The mask made it so that the wind scaring didn’t affect him, his hair flowing behind him in a blaze. His feet were moving one after another in a way that was forcing him to pick up speed with every step. Without even stopping for any gate guards, he jumped over the gate itself and landed on the ground outside running around the premises. His eyes were moving behind the mask, scanning the entire area as fast as he was moving. He saw three spots that made good recon spots inside the village and ran up behind them, noticing a few stragglers. His training forced him to scan them in an instant for the places a band would be and he found each of them to be spies. Drawing the black sword on his back, the white blade over the black steel glinted with the lightning that shot over it and he slashed through the first two in a single swipe, though the third was too far to swing at, getting up and drawing a kunai to attack Shi with. Shi’s first reaction was to watch the motion, and he immediately saw the Kunai rise meaning the man intended to strike from above, so Shi side stepped out of the way in a spin move and slashed through the spinal cord of the attacker cutting him clean in half and landing shi in a position to begin running again immediately. Though from above he saw two more assailants dropping down and timed his wait, his intelligence preparing him for the perfect striking time. At just the right moment, he did a midair barrel roll with his entire body, grabbing the neck of one of the jonin with his whole arm, his hand gripping the chin of the man. The hand with the sword cut through the second and the one he grabbed spun with him as his feet hit the ground and he stiffened his arm so that the man’s own body’s momentum broke the neck itself without Shi having to do anything more than lock the joints into place. Finishing his round of the village, he had the enemy head bands in hand and launched them through the Kage’s window using 5 senbon to pin them to the Kage’s wall one after another just before entering the room again This time standing on foot with the 5 Jonin vests in hand and dropped onto the Amekage’s desk. Removing the mask, a grin was over his lips and h spoke in the voice of a preteen, not deep but not high pitched either. All of this had been done just as the Kage was leaving the room, so he was essentially prepared to be left with no more work for the day and just resume his training. “Recon complete, all enemy spies terminated.” His hair finally settled and the sparks shooting off of his arm and shin guards died off with a bow towards the Kage. “Anything else I can assist with today?” It only took him a good 20 minutes to survey and terminate the attackers since they didn’t turn out to be much of anything anyway.